


Haunted by Misfortune

by KnBUndertaleTrash



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Clocks, Day At The Beach, Depression, Father-Son Relationship, Hospitalization, Kise Being Kise, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, POV Midorima Shintarou, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, Teammate Bonding, Therapists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnBUndertaleTrash/pseuds/KnBUndertaleTrash
Summary: Yes, this has moved accounts. I DID NOT STEAL IT!The Shuutoku High School Basketball Team goes to the beach for a training camp. All the while, Midorima is reminded.





	1. Beach Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This has moved cause of Tumblr, it's still written the same. It's a strange story written in drabbles.

Shuutoku had finished their beach training for the day, but had opted to enjoying the beach and cooling off in the ocean. The team was more than curious, however, when Midorima removed his shirt. No, they were not perverts! The team had just never seen Midorima change in the same room as them, he always changed in a shower stall, away from sight.

So naturally, Midorima felt their gazes as placed his things down. He wasn't ashamed of it, it was always a part of him. He just didn't want the pity he was sure to recieve. He'd already delt with Kise seeing it during their Teiko days, and Kise had been way too friendly to him ever since. Swimming with his shirt on was ridiculous though, and the scar always reminded him of why he was..him.

The team couldn't help but gasp when they saw the large scar that spanned all the way across Midorima's chest. It was huge, and looked like cut wound of some kind, and red. Standing out like the sun did when compared to the sky. "You can stop staring at it, in fact." Midorima was watching them, his eyes seen more guarded than usual. Takao tried to break the tense mood, grabbing Kimura by the arm and attempting to race him towards the ocean, but no one else moved. "I was in an accident, that's it."

But that wasn't just it, he'd almost lost his life. He relied on his lucky items to keep himself brave enough to leave the house every morning. He knew it was ridiculous, that his lucky items did nothing but give him false comfort. He was terrified of the world, of everyone, unable to trust. A crazy man had hit them while they were walking home one evening, and he went through an extremely painful surgery to save his life. Not to mention that he had also lost his younger sister to that same accident. They couldn't save her, she wasn't strong enough, but somehow, he was.

"Oh, i'm sorry to hear." Was all his captain said. Midorima respected him, silently thanking him as they strode to the water. He couldn't talk about it, he wouldn't. About how he and his sister were the unfortunate victims that just so happened to be walking past as that driver had lost control. How he couldn't bring himself to get into a car, or onto a bus just because of The reminder of that day. No, his misfortune didn't matter now, not anymore. It was over ~~but it's not~~ , and Midorima was given no choice but to move on ~~but I can't~~. The ocean water was ice cold.


	2. Clocks and Meals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble number 2 that's super weird but enjoy anyways!!!~

He didn't understand how he got out of bed every morning. The alarm clock at his bedside had become his motivator, telling him he had to wake up every morning. So he did, nearly jumping to his feet as he turned it off. Midorima waited a few moments, staring at the clock and his glasses. He often asked why, why did he have to wake up every morning, why do you wake me up every morning? ~~He tells himself it's because the clock cares about him~~ , and maybe it does.

Midorima has someone who loves him, that isn't a clock. His dad is still around, having breakfast on the table before he leaves for work. He also has a therapist, who he's been seeing for many years now. It's easy to forget them, he thinks. Because as long as those two are missing, it feels as though he'll always be alone, uncared for. He never told his therapist, it sounds stupid even to his ears, He wasn't alone, he had a father who did so much for him, and his basketball teammates weren't so bad either. But it didn't matter, Midorima was still alone, and he'd always be ~~because I lived and they...~~

He sits, and checks his phone for today's fortune. Next, he stares down at his plate, questioning whether he felt well enough to eat or not. His ranking is towards the bottom today, so the food is immediately thrown away.

The third step to his morning is getting his things together, as well as hygiene. This was the only normal way he did something, with no meaningless, extra thoughts brought into it. Although he did take a long look into the mirror before he walked out. Midorima always saw the scar on his chest, it didn't matter if he had a shirt on or not. He also looks at his face, and it always surprises him how miserable it appears. He didn't understand why ~~he knows exactly why~~ , he has always looked this way.

School is, well, school. There's not much to say about it. Lunch is another ordeal though, he had come to rely on Takao's presence at their table. But Takao wasn't here today, so he sat alone, with his homework in front of him instead of food (he at least had a snack during one of his classes, refusing to starve himself) and had the usual stares of fellow schoolmates on him. He had begun to appreciate Takao's chatter, it kept his mind in the right place. Just like Kise had, before he saw the scar and became to disgusting to be around. Midorima sighed, trying to focus on the homework in front of him. He was disgusting for calling his old teammate disgusting, but all Kise had for him was pity now. He couldn't stand pity. He was so glad that Takao's behavior hadn't changed after that day at the beach.

Midorima thought he was doing better. Basketball helped everything, ~~made everything ok~~. The one positive thing the training camp incident brought about was his teammates being more friendly with him. Not out of pity though, like Kise, or even Akashi. Just because he shared a little. So this is what it's like to have friends, not having to tell them a lot, but they accept you anyways. Midorima decided that he liked it, and that he wanted to keep it this way.

   

 

His hand fumbled with the phone, his brain only half-functioning as he struggled to think of someone to call. He held onto the sink with one hand, desperately battling his lungs for air. He didn't know what went wrong, only that it was sudden and he needed to hear someone, anyone, speak to him ~~because they can't anymore~~. His father wasn't coming home anytime soon, and his panicked mind was not helping the situation. He felt it so strongly, usually he thought himself to be a reasonable person ~~but his brain is his enemy.~~ He saw that the phone was dialing Kise. He didn't care at this point, he had forgotten that the number was still in his contacts he hadn't. Nothing ever prepared him for this, it just happened at random, really. That urge to just stop living. It terrified him, resulting in a panic attack every damn time, even though he knew he'd never do it. He couldn't, he wouldn't, he won't.

 

"Midorimachii!! It's been.." Kise stopped when he heard how ragged Midorima's breathing was. Oh shit. "You wouldn't believe what Kasumatsu-senpai did to me today!" he whined. Just keep talking, make sure that Midorimachii can calm down, be loud, remain calm. It was about a minute and a half later that he was interrupted. Midorima's breathing had not slowed down much. "Kise...hospital.." Now Kise lost his cool. He grabbed his appartment phone and frantically dialed 911. "Midorimachii, what's wrong???" "C-Can't breathe..right....attack..going to..far.." "It's ok Midorimachii, they're on the way. I'll let Shuutoku know where you are after, ok? Would you like them to visit you?" Kise had no idea how close Midorima was to his team, but he did know that Midorima needed people, as many as Kise could gather. They could all visit him in the hospital together. It had been such a long time since he had last been called, hoping that his old teammate was doing better. "That...yes." Is all the green-head could reply. The phone was hung up after that, the ambulance had probably arrived. (Or so he hoped.) Kise fled his apartment.

"Kurokochii? Do you have Takaochii's number?"


End file.
